


No Joking Matter (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [115]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe Dameron is your best friend, but lately he’s been toeing the line of friend and…something else.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	No Joking Matter (College AU)

**Poe: Wanna bang?**

**Poe: *hang**

**Poe: I mean. Whatever.**

Poe physically facepalmed when he accidentally texted you the first message. He finally gained the courage to stop drowning his feelings for you in meaningless dates and now he was ready to do something about it…sorta. 

**You: Can’t. Dinner with Rose at the steakhouse, remember?**

**Poe: Can I come with?**

**You: Sure?**

**Poe: Great! See you soon!**

Poe hopped out of bed and began to get ready. His heart was already fluttering at the thought of seeing you. 

______________________

“‘Sup, babe,” Poe smiled as he slid into the booth, settling right beside you. 

Rose cocked a brow from the other side of the table, “Oh, are you guys dating now?”

You rolled your eyes, “No. He’s just playing around.”

Poe then feigned offense, “You think my love for you is a joke?!”

You snorted, “No, _you’re_ a joke,” you pulled his baseball cap over his face and went back to looking over the menu, “I thought you had a date.”

He shrugged, picking up his own menu and looking over his options, “Cancelled it. I’d rather be here with you-”

“Hey!”

“-and Rose!” he leaned back in the booth, wrapping an around around your shoulder, “Besides, why go out looking for the love of my life when I’ve already found them?”

You moved Poe’s arm off your shoulder, “Thanks, I guess?”

You never took Poe’s flirtatious and suggestive comments seriously. He was like this with everyone. He didn’t mean them, so why would it mean anything to you? You’re best friends, after all. Sure, he started making these comments recently, but again, he does this everyone. Why would you be any different?

At some point, after the three of you ordered your food, you went to use the bathroom, allowing Rose to question Poe.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” she asked, leaning over the table, a look of determination in her eyes.

He looked back at her confused, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“You and Y/N. I’ve noticed you started getting real flirty with them lately. Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I like them.”

Rose couldn’t help but snort, “Okay? But you act that way with everyone else. How are they suppose to know this is different?”

Poe sat there, processing Rose’s question. She was right. Poe is naturally flirty, so how were you, his best friend and love of his life, supposed to know that he had only eyes for you?

“I should talk to them, huh?”

“Duh!” she replied as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. 

He nodded, “Okay. They got a ride with you here, right? Well, I’ll offer them a ride a home and we’ll have a chat. That sounds good right?”

“What sounds good?” you asked when you sat back down next to Poe. 

“The steak and shrimp dinner!” Rose quickly replied.

You looked down at the menu and gave a nod of approval, “Paired with a loaded baked potato and a salad. That does sound good! You gonna get it?” you looked up at Poe curiously.

He nodded, “Uh, I guess!” he shot you a grin and gave an unsure look to Rose, who shrugged. 

_______________

After dinner was over and paid for, you were about to follow Rose until Poe spoke up, “Hey, Y/N, actually, I could give you a ride. If that’s okay?”

“Sure. Ro-”

“-It’s fine!” Rose exclaimed, “Have a good night!” when you turned to head towards Poe, she gave him a thumbs up and rushed to her car. 

Poe escorted you to his car, opening the passenger door for you, “Your chariot, my love.”

You playfully rolled your eyes at him and slid into his car. Seat belt fastened, Poe slid into his side and he was off. 

“You really shouldn’t have cancelled your date. I’m sure you would’ve had a lot more fun than with us.”

He softly smiled, shaking his head, “I always have a good time with you, Y/N,” he reached over and pat your thigh. He then cleared his throat and his grip on the steering wheel tightened, “Actually…I kinda wanted to talk to you about that.”

“About what?” you glanced at him with wonder.

“Being around you? I-” he sighed, “I don’t know any other way to tell you this, Y/N, so I’m just gonna say it: I love you.”

“I love you too,” you replied so naturally, but Poe didn’t think you understood.

“No, no. I mean I’m in love with you, Y/N. I-I’ve always been in love with you.” He glances your way and he sees you staring at him with an unknown expression, “Please say something.”

“Poe, if this is some kind of joke-”

“It’s not! I swear!” he suddenly puts on his signal and rolls up to a stop next to a curb. He then unfastens his seatbelt to turn to you, “It’s not a joke, Y/N. My love for you is no joking matter. It’s true. I’ve always been in love with you, but it isn’t until now that I’ve decided to finally do something about it.”

“So all of those flirty texts and comments, they weren’t just meaningless?”

“Absolutely not.”

“So…you wanna bang?” you carefully asked, a smile growing on your face when you watched Poe stutter.

“Y-Yes, well no. Not-Not right away at least. I-I was, uh, thinking of wining a-a-and dining ya before we got to that point. B-But if you wanna-if you wanna bang, I’m totally up for that!”

You snickered, “I get it. It’s okay, Poe. I’m free tomorrow night, if you wanted to go out.”

Poe’s eyes brightened when he heard that, “Really?”

“Yeah. I may or may not be in love with you.”

He smiled at you wide, “I’d kiss you, but we’re in a really sketchy part of town and I don’t wanna get carjacked.”

You laughed as he fastened his seatbelt and started up his car again, “You can kiss me when you drop me off then.”

“I’m holdin’ ya to that!”


End file.
